The Misadventures of Sasuke and His Hormones
by pluhsauce
Summary: Being away from Konoha for so long, Sasuke is unprepared when he is faced with a dangerous reality: the new Sakura has him completely distracted. (The best kind of tension is sexual tension...)
1. Chapter 1

**I have a confession.….I am seriously addicted to writing about Sasuke in sexually awkward situations. So here's a whole story about them! (;**

**Heads up: this FIRST chapter is just an updated version of my "outgrown" prompt for sasusaku month**

* * *

Do you want to know Kakashi Hatake's biggest secret?

…he absolutely _sucks_ at teaching.

(…..no, seriously)

Even with Minato being a wonderful example from his youth, for some reason, Kakashi couldn't quite get all traditional methods right.

He read porn in public.

He was always late.

He believed in _negative _reinforcement.

He didn't even show his students what his face looks like.

Which is why he was quite relieved when his fellow sensei Kurenai, (who was much better at relating to young adults than Gai) offered to give him some tips on how to inspire the newly-reunited Team Seven.

Sure, they were all _techinically _adults, but in his mind, they would always be those annoying twelve year olds that nearly failed their first bell exam.

_Okay, Kakashi. You first need to work on being very empathetic. Listen to their complaints, no matter how pointless they are. Then, before you all start training as a team again, you need to show them how far they've come. Like…show them pictures from when they were genin. Remind them how horrible their skills were, and how they have grown. You need to make them confident, yet itching for more progress._

But to be honest, Kakashi thought it would be foolish to follow Kurenai's advice step-by-step.

_"Got to plunge right into it!" _he decided, very proud of himself for his the Hokage would see his hard work and give him a nice salary raise. _"They can handle it! They aren't called the 'next generation of sannin' for nothing!"_

So he delivered a card to each of his original students, (well, he sent a few of his dogs, because the three were spread out significantly across the village and he didn't feel like running) all with the same message.

**For training tomorrow, you are to wear the exact same outfit you wore as a genin. Same size, same clothing, same ****_everything_****. If you do not comply, you will be forced to put on one of Gai's jumpsuits and do embarrassing exercises in the middle of the Konoha market.**

Subtle, right? He knew his plan was flawless. The three would see each other's past fashion sense and immediately start laughing, showing them that even though they took themselves seriously six years ago, they actually just looked ridiculous.

Now Kakashi, being a very fit middle-aged man, has had the same height and weight for the past two decades.

So it must have slipped his mind that the young people of Konoha's bodies have changed quite dramatically since their pre-pubescent years.

* * *

"Hahahaha, Sasuke! You look absolutely _ridiculous_!" Naruto choked out, laughing so hard that he nearly collapsed to the ground in a fit. Since Naruto's original outfit was so baggy, it fit almost exactly as his current one, just that the black paneling was gone. The capri-like pants had become just loose shorts on his now-tall frame.

However, Sasuke was having a much harder time with _his _outfit.

His baggy forearm "protectors" were uncomfortable, the wrappings on his shins were pointless…and his old shorts were not nearly the length that he was comfortable with. At least his once-oversized shirt fit him correctly _now. _He cringed as he recalled how he used to wear this get-up every single day. There was no practicality in it, no flow.

(Then again, the same could be said for _all _the outfits he's ever had)

(…particularly that one open-shirt deal he used to prance around in)

"Shut up, asshole," Sasuke hissed, his clothing not helping with his already-sour mood. "This just shows how you haven't changed at all in the past six years."

Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected.

"Well maybe I didn't _need _to change," he grinned. "Or I just thought ahead!"

"Thought ahead….when you were twelve?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. It's not _you _that I care about today."

"What?"

The blonde boy began to giggle pervertedly, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm waiting for _Sakura….._" he declared proudly. Sasuke gave him a disgusted look.

"You're no better than Kakashi sometimes."

"...is Kakashi here yet?" a soft voice called out, one that made the boys' heads turn immediately. "I need to talk to him."

Sakura had finally arrived, though…

….her entire body was covered by the thick green cloak she had on.

"It's ninety degrees outside," Sasuke commented, looking her over and wondering what could be so bad that she needed to cover herself completely.

"Yeah," she huffed out, a bead of sweat trailing down her cheek. "So?"

"Aren't you hot?"

Naruto giggled a little at that. "Of _course _she is~!"

Sakura, even in the midst of her panic, glared at the blonde harshly.

"Don't make me tell Hinata," she growled, clearly not in the mood to take any shit from anyone.

The two boys blanched at her murderous tone.

Thankfully, the sudden arrival of Kakashi interrupted the potential bloodbath that could have ensued.

"So are you all feeling inspired yet?" he asked giddily, his book absent in favor of watching their irritated faces. However, as he looked over at Sakura, his face fell.

"Sakura, are you being uncooperative?" he commented, voice cold. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head viciously. "Do you care about our team dynamics _at all_?"

She winced.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't exactly feel comfortable in-"

"Take the cloak off."

"But-"

Nevertheless, as Kakashi was talking to Sakura, Naruto had sneaked up behind her, a mischievous smirk on his face as he quickly pulled the cloak off.

…and instantly an awkward silence fell upon them.

Her old genin dress fit her normally on her waist and hips (though she had gotten taller, so the front and back flaps were about as long as her usual skirt), but her shorts had now become practically booty-shorts, and her chest…..

….her breasts were squashed together quite dramatically, and since the zipper wouldn't zip over them, the only thing keeping her decent was a black sports bra.

Without her black boots, her legs were on full display, the pale skin soft and smooth and ever-so-touchable.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he found her outfit quite…stimulating.

"Put the cloak back on," he hissed out, adverting his eyes towards the ground. In this mind, he busied himself by thinking of hundreds of ways to brutally murder Kakashi, as he cursed his old self for choosing _white _shorts of all things.

"Why, is something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled. "Sakura looks perfectly fine."

Naruto looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, and the grey-haired man suddenly realized what Naruto was doing. He responded with a smirk of his own.

"So that we've seen each other, let's pair you up for your training," he declared proudly. "I'll take Naruto, and then Sasuke and Sakura can work with each other."

Sasuke immediately was doused in a flurry of contradicting emotions, not sure if he was excited or horrified about being paired with his female teammate.

"And today, ninjutsu and genjutsu are off limits," Kakashi added. "Only body-on-body Taijutsu."

(It took quite a lot of effort for him to not giggle at Sasuke's stunned face)

* * *

Since Sakura had naturally maintained her super-strength even without the aid of chakra, she was already a difficult opponent when it came to Taijutsu, but with Sasuke's "predicament," it was near impossible.

Her breasts bounced with every miniscule moment, and the worst part was that she didn't even seem to be aware of it. (or just didn't care)

It was becoming increasingly challenging for him to keep his breathing normal.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked, worried as to why his face was pale as they kept on sparring. "You're performing a lot worse than usual."

_I'd like to perform far more enjoyable things with you, Sakura._

She halted her movements, and he was at first grateful, because she was no longer bouncing around.

At first.

He then noticed that her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her practically glow as she panted lightly to catch her breath.

_They both had excellent stamina._

Sasuke gulped.

"Sit down, I can heal the injuries you have so far. Maybe you'll feel better then," she smiled, and he reluctantly complied.

She walked over quickly, sitting next to him to get better leverage as she healed a nasty wound he had gotten on his knee.

"Can you push up your pants a bit?" she asked innocently, pointing at his right thigh.

"I can let that heal on it's own," he protested, refusing to move. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be so proud all the time. Just let me heal you."

"That's not necessary," he said through gritted teeth.

Then without waiting for him, she rolled it up herself, her hands dangerously close to….certain parts of his body.

And that was all it took.

He completely lost it.

His face drained of all color as he could feel blood go to…other certain parts of his body.

As she leaned over, still unaware, her cleavage was even more visible, and he practically groaned.

That was it.

He went insane.

Standing up suddenly, Sakura narrowly missed being knocked over by his dramatic movements.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

He stumbled away quickly, practically sprinting away from the field. Her mouth hung slightly open at watching him utilize a burst of energy that seemed to come from nowhere. What was so wrong that he had to leave?

Was he _really _that sick? Maybe he just didn't want her to see him in a weak state.

Yes, that must be it.

She promised herself that she would track him down later and give him a throughout medical examination so that he could hide anything from her that could potentially be dangerous for his health.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected," Kakashi commented loosely, watching Sasuke sprint away faster than he'd ever seen him move outside of battle.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei. They've been swimming in sexual tension since _forever._ It's about time they got together."

"I just think he'll need a little more pushing," the grey-haired man frowned, taking in Sakura's confused expression as she stood by herself in the middle of the training field. "But he'll crack eventually"

"Hmm…I bet that they'll hook up by the end of the year," Naruto pondered seriously, crossing his arms before sending a challenging look to his sensei. "That's four months."

"I bet that it'll take two," Kakashi smirked.

"Loser buys the winner's groceries for the entire year?"

"Deal."

* * *

**I have so much to write for this story…I AM SO EXCITED.**

**DON'T WORRY, I'M STILL GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS JUST AS FAST.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days until I leave for college**

**(Hold on while I mourn my childhood)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha tried his best to look calm and professional, but under Tsuande's intense scrutiny, he couldn't help but feel his rampant nerves get the better of him.

What did she call him for?

Was it about yesterday's events?

Could she _sense _when hotblooded males looked at her apprentice in a certain way?

Did Kakashi (or worse…Naruto) report him for leaving training without an explanation?

"Do you know why you're here today, Uchiha?" the blonde asked carefully, scanning the young man over with her honey-colored eyes. He froze in place.

"I…I don't think so," he finally stammered out. Even though quite a long time had passed since he had returned to the village, he knew that Tsunade was _definitely _not his biggest fan, most likely because she had heard of his treatment towards Sakura in the past.

"Yesterday my apprentice tried to heal you. And you stopped her, correct?"

"…correct."

_Fuck. He was dead._

"And when she saw other signs of sickness, she asked you to stay so she could examine you, correct?"

"Correct."

"And for some reason, you deemed it an appropriate response to ignore her warning and sprint away as quickly as possible."

He adverted his eyes to the ground.

"I'd ask for an explanation, but I don't even want to _begin _to try to understand what goes on your twisted mind, pretty boy," she scowled, crossing her arms on top of her wooden desk. The mid-afternoon sun shone heavily through the windows, making it hard for him to look up _at all, _since he was the one facing the windows.

"So as of right now, Sakura is waiting for you in her office at the hospital. Meet her there, and she will perform the physical you tried so hard to avoid yesterday," Tsunade sighed, rolling her eyes. "I have no idea why you always manage to make life more difficult for yourself."

"I'd rather someone else perform it," Sasuke spoke up firmly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"But it was Sakura who saw the potential signs of sickness."

"I would still rather have someone else," he continued desperately.

The blonde woman stood up violently, clenching the edge of her desk with a tight grip, the wood already starting to splinter.

"Are you questioning Sakura's competency?!" she growled out, and Sasuke was sure that if she wasn't supposed to be such a high-ranking government official, she would have punched the shit out of him.

With a deep sigh, he reluctantly gave in.

"No, I guess it's fine."

"You better believe it's _fine," _She bit out, sitting down once more. "Now get the fuck out of my office and go meet with Sakura."

However, as he left the Hokage tower, he could only curse his luck.

_This cannot end well…_

* * *

He knocked once.

Twice.

He prayed to every deity he could think of that she was gone from her office.

(And his prayers went unanswered)

"_Come in_," a sweet voice called behind the door, and he had to stop himself from just sprinting away. But since he had no choice, he swung open the wooden door, immediately making eye contact with the woman sitting on a chair across from a very intimidating-looking hospital bed.

"Thanks for coming, Sasuke," she smiled. "Please get on the bed."

He frowned at the potential double meaning behind her words.

"But you may remain sitting."

As he complied, she stood up from her seat quickly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind one of her ears and unwinding the stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"I'm going to need to check your blood pressure," she said professionally, and he vaguely wondered if this was how she treated all her patients. It was strange, seeing "Doctor" Sakura while knowing the "Anbu-level-kunoichi" Sakura in everyday life.

She reached for a cuff that was sitting on the table next to him and slowly slid it over his left arm. He fought back a groan at the fact that her fingers just barely brushed against him, but still felt wonderfully warm and soft in that brief moment.

Looking down, he also realized that the doctor's coat she was wearing was completely open down the middle, leaving her in a very mature, very _tight _civilian-type dress.

"Remember to breathe normally."

_Yeah. Not like he had to deal with having her cleavage just inches away from his arm._

She squeezed the pump of the device quickly, the cuff inflating around his arm and making him feel even more tingly. The cool end of the stethoscope was pressing down on the inner part of his arm, and he hoped that she couldn't tell how fast his heart was racing.

"130 over 86," she sighed. "Higher than it should be, but not high enough to be _really _concerned at this point."

"Hn."

"And now I need to take your pulse."

_Shit._

She took off the cuff painfully slow, making him groan. A confused look crossed her face, as she watched his eyes close.

"Are you okay?"

'Hn."

"Ugh...I'll never understand why you can't respond like a normal person…"

Her stethoscope made it's way to his inner wrist, and she placed the earpieces in carefully. (He wondered how the rest of her male patients reacted when they saw her in her uniform, a living and breathing doctor fantasy)

She was completely focused on the clock's ticking hand, counting the number of times his heart was beating as he tried to look anywhere else but her slightly exposed cleavage.

"Have you been drinking a lot of coffee or black tea recently?" she asked worriedly. "Your pulse is quite fast."

"No."

"Are you sure? Any other sources of caffeine?"

"_No._"

He just wanted this whole thing to be over, so he could go home, take a cold shower, and wallow in self-hatred.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"And now I have to check your throat."

_Fuck._

She grabbed out a small flashlight from her coat pocket.

"Stick out your tongue, please."

He scowled in response, refusing to open his mouth.

"Sasuke," she growled, and he could see the fire in her eyes start to build. Being the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura had definitely learned to be…_assertive _when it came to her emotions.

"My throat is fine."

"Open. Your. Mouth."

"_No_."

With a heavy sigh of frustration, Sakura took a few steps closer until he could feel her thighs pressed against his legs. She leaned over and put her left hand on his shoulder, making Sasuke flinch.

His mouth dropped open slightly, and she took that opportunity to use her other hand to pull down his jaw enough to shine the flashlight down his throat.

"Hmm…a little red, but nothing alarming," she observed, all the anger she had shown before completely dissipated.

_She's definitely not the innocent, oblivious girl she used to be._

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his trail of thoughts soon led elsewhere.

_And the opposite of innocent is…naughty. I wonder what she's wearing underneath that tight dress…_

His temperature spiked immediately, all sorts of images of a half-naked Sakura racing through his mind.

_Fuckfuckfuck please don't notice please don't notice please don't—_

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Your cheeks are turning red!" Sakura gasped out, stopping in the middle of placing her medical equipment down on the table next to the bed.

"I'm fine!" he said a little too loudly, only making her more worried.

"Sasuke...you really shouldn't lie to yourself. It will only catch up to you later on."

_She gave him a saucy grin, sauntering over to him and pressing a soft hand to his chest._

_"You know you want it, Sasuke~" she purred, rubbing against him until she finally pushed him down and straddled him daringly. "Don't lie to yourself."_

_"Convince me why I shouldn't," he whispered roughly, making her giggle lightly and lower her lips to his, almost touching them when—_

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in.

As his world came back into focus, he realized two things:

Sakura had her hands on his shoulders

He _really _needed a cold shower

"I…need to go," he stammered out, cheeks burning. He needed to get away from there as soon as possible, needed to—

"Don't run away from me _again_!" she protested, trying to grab onto him.

…which only made him shake her off more violently.

"I'll sleep it off," he grunted out, making her drop him in shock. He took that opportunity to run away once more, though he was a little more graceful about it: he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stood there in the room by herself, mouth practically hanging open.

"What the hell is wrong with him lately?"

* * *

**I have the next three chapters already planned out for this, but I'm not sure how long I'll make it in the end…hmm…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had my prompts for the next 4 chapters perfectly lined out in a note on my phone…and for some reason my notes keep glitching and randomly deleting…and that note was one of the ones deleted.**

**(moral of the story: never trust the default apps)**

* * *

"You need to apologize to Sakura," Naruto frowned, walking alongside his infamous Uchiha friend as he was coming back from the training fields. It was nearly dark, the only light in the area coming from the glowing streetlamps that were spread all across Konoha.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in response, ignoring the blonde as he moved quickly back to the Uchiha Estate, where he lived by himself.

"Like, seriously," Naruto pressed on, not taking no for an answer. He was determined to win his bet, but he also just hated to see any sort of tension between his teammates.

"Hn."

"Like, seriously…or she'll find a way to mess with your paperwork so that you only get D-ranked missions for the rest of the year."

Sasuke paused, a contemplative look crossing his face.

"What can I do that doesn't involve us being alone?"

Inwardly, Naruto could sing with joy. He _knew _that tone of voice….after so many years of dealing with the stoic man, you could say that he had become fluent in understanding Uchiha bullshit.

"You could take her for ice cream!"

"…we are still alone in that scenario."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like I asked you to strip down and have her lick the ice cream off of you…."

The way Sasuke tensed up told him all he needed to know.

"G-give me a real answer, idiot," he half-stammered out, glaring at the ground for no particular reason.

"Those were my only two answers," Naruto grinned proudly, hands crossed. "Take your pick."

"….."

"Though I must say, if I didn't already have Hinata, the last option would sound mighty tempting..."

"Go away."

Naruto chuckled to himself, a creepy smile beginning to form on his tan cheeks.

"Imagine it: Sakura dressed in some skimpy underwear, bending over so she could teasingly run her tongue down your—"

Sasuke sprinted away in a blur, utilizing every last bit of his stamina to put the farthest distance possible between him and Naruto.

_Just when I had trusted him—he had to talk about his perverted fantasies of Sakura…I thought he already had a girlfriend! Why the hell does he keep talking about Sakura so much recently?_

Standing by himself, Naruto commended himself for his excellent work.

_The way Sasuke is now…he definitely won't be making any sudden moves on her. All I need to do is to talk about how sexy Sakura is, and he'll be too overwhelmed! I only need to prolong their awkwardness for another month and a half….and I'll win the bet!_

* * *

The sound that woke Sakura up from a well-deserved nap was unusual, but not entirely out-of-place.

Someone rang her doorbell.

And while that may sound perfectly normal to any civilian, she was used to her fellow shinobi either pounding loudly on her door or just breaking into her apartment without any warning.

"Coming!" she yelled, grabbing something to pull over herself since she always slept in just her underwear. The closest piece of clothing was one of Kakashi's shirts, and she inwardly groaned as she reluctantly slid it over her head.

_He must have left it here the last time he came over for me to heal that nasty wound over his ribs. I don't understand why he doesn't just go into the Hospital…._

She made it over to the door in a matter of seconds, pulling it open slowly as she peeked her head out.

The sight that greeted her was _surprising, _to say the least.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, taking in the sight of the attractive Uchiha as he stood on her doorstep looking weirdly upset about something.

"What are you _wearing_?" he responded coldly, and she didn't know whether to laugh or scold him for ignoring her question.

(And though she didn't like to admit it, she rather enjoyed the way he roamed his eyes over her body, even if just to criticize her impromptu choice of clothing)

"Well I couldn't answer the door in my underwear!" she explained immediately, only realizing _after _she said it that it probably wasn't appropriate to talk about herself half-naked.

The way Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink, she could only deduce that he must be embarrassed of her foolishness. (Yeah…That was it)

"Do you want to come in?"

"Do you want ice cream?"

There was a tense silence as Sakura tried to process the fact that Sasuke Uchiha just asked her if she wanted ice cream.

"…why?"

Sasuke swallowed nervously, trying to keep his face neutral. _Fuck. This is bad. She already disapproves. She is wearing someone else's fucking shirt. She obviously does not want me to—_

"I have some in my freezer, if you want any," she smiled hesitantly, absentmindedly pulling on the hem of Kakashi's huge shirt. (she was silently thinking about how much she'd rather be wearing some of her normal clothing so Sasuke didn't look at her like that)

"I…uh…"

She pulled him in herself, one of her soft hands making its way over his own. Without her holding it open, the door slammed shut, finalizing Sasuke's decision.

"Here, just sit on the couch," she said, gesturing to the large leather sofa. Looking around, he noticed that it was the only furniture in the room, save for her kitchen appliances.

She seemed to notice his surprise, and tried her best to explain as she opened up her freezer and grabbed a large carton that read "vanilla" on the side.

"I really don't spend much time inside my apartment. I only use it to sleep and shower, basically."

He nodded, trying to ignore the way the baggy shirt she had on rose up ever-so-slightly when she reached for the ice cream.

_I should never listen to Naruto for advice, _he decided to himself, feeling himself relax into the softness of the couch. Sakura sure had excellent choice in furniture…compared to him, with an entire Uchiha estate pretty much gathering dust since he couldn't be bothered to clean every single room.

When he was younger, he would tell himself that as soon as he killed Itachi, he'd find someone who could put up with him (without being too creepy), and she'd clean the house and cook him dinner every night.

However, once he got older, those fantasies gradually dissolved with the realization that there were not many females in Konoha that weren't scared away from his ex-missingnin status.

(Well to be honest, Sakura was pretty much the only one he could think of)

…and just as that thought crossed his mind, he noticed that Sakura was reaching for the bowls, which just so happened to be on her top shelf.

The hem of the shirt slowly moved upwards, and he could feel himself start to sweat as he saw a glimpse of her toned rear.

_Holy fuc—is she even wearing underwear? What the hell is she doing?_

Without a second thought, he raced over, nudging her out of the way so that he could grab the bowls for her. She yelped a little in surprise, but if she suspected anything, she didn't say it out loud, for which he was thankful.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Hn," he grunted out, placing them down on the counter so that he could distance himself from her lithe frame. In the few seconds that he had hovered over her, her hair had smelled comforting and sweet, and he found himself unable to get the scent out of his nose now that he was away.

She pulled out two spoons from a drawer, and opened up the carton with a cute smile on her face.

"There's not much left…how many scoops do you want?"

Even though Sasuke was not the biggest fan of sweets, there was no way he could refuse after he had basically forced this situation upon himself.

"…one scoop is enough."

"Okay! I'll just have one as well," she nodded, digging a spoon into the carton and plopping a scoop into each bowl. He picked up the one with the smaller scoop, walking over to the couch and keeping his eyes away from her.

Her light footsteps soon followed, and she sat down next to him, though a few feet separated the two, for which he was thankful.

"I never thought that you liked sweets, Sasuke," she commented before taking a spoonful of ice cream and dropping it into her mouth. He gulped, keeping himself occupied by staring at his own bowl. "Are you feeling better?"

_Feeling better? What is she talking abou—oh._

"I think it was because I hadn't been sleeping very well recently."

"Do you need any sleeping medication?" she offered, taking another spoonful. "If you stop by the hospital tomorrow, I can get some for you, free of charge."

"…I might do that," he admitted. In fact, it sounded very tempting. He really needed something to make him pass out asleep. Recently, he had been staying up until three in the morning, with nothing to do but train or try to find some old scroll to read.

"Perfect!" she smiled, but inwardly, she was freaking out. _I hope Sasuke doesn't think I sound too desperate…I don't want him to think I'm some giddy fangirl…_

However, in the midst of her thoughts, she didn't realize that she accidently got a drop of ice cream on her cheek right next to her lips.

But Sasuke noticed.

Oh, he noticed.

_whatdoIdowhatdoIdo. Fuck, this should be so hard..it's just _Sakura _that I'm stressing over_!

Reaching his decision, he lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped off the drop with his thumb. Her eyes instantly widened, and cheeks became ridiculously flushed, much to her chagrin.

"S..Sasuke?"

"You had some on your face," he said simply, wiping his hand on his shirt, not caring if it got dirty.

She practically gaped, finding it very hard to move, say, or think anything in that moment.

His bowl was now empty, and hers was melted to the point where it was near impossible to eat.

"Thanks for the ice cream," he muttered, picking up their bowls and standing up to place them in the sink. "See you at training tomorrow."

Sakura somehow managed to nod, her eyes still wide as she watched him leave her apartment.

_Holy shit. Did that just happen?_

Her skin felt tingly and hot where he had touched it, and after taking a few moments to remember how nice it felt for him to be so close, she came upon one conclusion:

_I really need a cold shower._

* * *

**Heheheh I am so excited for the next chapter. It's gonna be great, I promise. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I met this girl at my college who also secretly loves anime, and I showed her ****_Free! _****and ****_The Daily Lives of High School Boys _****and now we're super-close friends and I love it. She doesn't really follow Naruto, but when I mentioned Sakura, she went: "oh yeah, that one dark-haired guy's girlfriend?" **

**(****_hell yes_****)**

* * *

After a whole night of tossing and turning, Sasuke woke up with obscenely dark circles under his eyes, prompting him to swallow his pride and head on over to Konoha Hospital.

Wanting to make it quick and painless as possible, he skipped the reception room and headed straight for the main offices. The secretary gave him a strange look, but he brushed it off with an excuse of "going to see Sakura."

(He didn't see the woman chuckling at him as he walked past, thankful for the juicy gossip that she had just received)

_Uchiha-san is going to see Sakura? It's about time those two hooked up! I can't wait to tell all the girls on the third floor about this at lunch!_

* * *

Hearing a heavy knock on her door, Sakura sighed, lifting her head from the work she was doing on a medical scroll, transcribing it so that she could show Tsunade later.

"Come in!"

She didn't even need to ask who it was, since she could recognize _that _thick chakra signature from miles away.

"You said that you could give me sleeping pills," Sasuke said quickly, his low voice making Sakura shiver.

"Oh! Yes…uh…here, lemme find them really fast," she squeaked out, opening a few drawers in her desk and digging around. She found the bottle shortly after, lifting it out of the messy drawer and setting it on her desktop.

The bottle looked innocent enough, filled to the brim with about twenty white pills. He already felt the urge to down a few and collapse into a deep sleep, something he hadn't enjoyed in quite a long time. He normally hated to rely on medication, but he was getting rather desperate.

"Now you can't combine these with grapefruit or any alcohol. Some side effects may include headache, dizziness, changes in appetite, unusual dreams, dry mouth…"

"Hn."

"Take one around 20 minutes before you wish to fall asleep."

"Hn."

"And don't take more than one," she instructed carefully, sliding it over to him so he could pick it up.

"I'm leaving now for the training fields," he explained, and she held back the urge to roll her eyes. _Why do guys always feel the need to look tough? _

"Don't go to training ground number ten," she advised as he was exiting through the door. "I was there this morning, and I haven't gotten an earth-type to fix the ground yet."

He nodded. "Okay."

Once he left the room, Sakura could feel herself relax. A brief sigh passed her lips, and she sent a few tendrils of chakra into her tense shoulders.

"I really shouldn't still be worrying over him," she grumbled to herself, running a hand through her short pink hair.

(Even though she had just been training for three hours this morning, she could feel herself have the uncontrollable urge to punch something)

* * *

Sasuke had spent nearly the entire day punching and kicking his way around the training field, and now all he needed was a shower and a nice, long rest.

The shower was the easy part. But when it came to sleeping, Sasuke had to go straight to the bottle sitting on his bedside table.

He recalled Sakura telling him to take one pill, but he decided against it.

_I'll take two, and hopefully that will work._

Dry swallowing them in one gulp, he lay down on his bed, throwing the covers over himself and letting out a frustrated sigh.

Slowly, he could feel himself lose consciousness.

* * *

_"Sasuke?" _

_A low growl erupted in the back of his throat, and his head felt heavy and light at the same time. _

_"Sasuke, are you there?" the voice pressed on, the sweet tone making his skin tingle._

_He turned his head around, only to feel his entire body freeze up. Behind him was a certain kunoichi he knew well….though he had never known her _this _well…_

_She was laying on top of his bed, hands fisted in _his_ sheets and strands of her short hair sprawled across _his_ pillowcase. _

_"Sasu….ke…." she moaned out, eyes half-lidded. "Come over and help me…"_

_"With what?" he asked, oblivious as to why she was dressed in only her black spandex shorts and one of his tshirts. _

_Why would she only be in one of his shirts? One of her own would fit much better…_

_She grabbed the end of the shirt with loose fingers, slowly lifting the flimsy fabric off of her reclining figure. _

_Little by little her lithe body was revealed, from the contours of her toned abdomen to the perky breasts she had covered with the smallest black bra imaginable. _

_He gulped._

_She threw his shirt to the floor, leaving her writhing around on the bed in only a bra and spandex. _

_"I can't do this without you," she giggled lightly, a teasing smirk on her lips. She trailed her index finger from one hipbone to the other, making slow circles and breathing lightly. _

_"Don't just stand there, big boy…." she smiled sweetly, her innocent expression the complete opposite of her actions. "Or do you want me to take some more off?"_

_He found himself unable to speak as she moved her hands upwards, grabbing her breasts roughly and mewling loudly in response. _

_"Ah-! Sasuke!"_

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck what is happening—what is happeni—_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his skin coated in a cold sweat. He felt uncomfortable, unsatisfied, but most of all….._scared._

Scared of himself…scared of Sakura…scared that his highly-valued self-restraint was slipping. Would he be cursed to be as perverted as Naruto?

Or worse…be as perverted as _Kakashi_?

_I don't care if I cant sleep…. I'm never taking one of these things again._

He sighed, pulling himself off the bed and heading towards his bathroom to start up a (cold) shower.

_…though Sakura did look quite nice in black._

* * *

"You look awful, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out at the next day's training session, pointing out the very obvious dark smudges underneath his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Did a girl keep you up all night~?" Kakashi teased, which only made Sasuke give him a homicidal glare.

(Since he wasn't facing Sakura, he didn't see how her shoulders slumped at that comment)

"Did you take one of those pills?" she asked, making him snap his head in her direction. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"What are you wearing?" he said suddenly, confusing the entire team.

Sakura looked down at herself.

"What do you mean?"

"What. Are. You. Wearing," he bit out.

"My usual red shirts are all dirty, so I had to wear one of my training ones….." she explained, though still not quite sure why Sasuke had asked.

_Does Sasuke have something against black shirts? He wears them all the time…_

"Nevermind," he growled, and Sakura couldn't even find the energy to be upset about it. There were some times that not even _Sasuke _could explain what he was thinking.

Kakashi shot a grin at Naruto.

"Hope you guys are ready for a nice, long training session!"

* * *

**I should be writing an essay for school but whatevah. I'll start that around 11pm. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I had lots of homework on top of going through Rush last weekend, but now I'm back to my regular schedule (and I got into my top-choice sorority!).**

**So here's an extra-long chapter for you!**

* * *

By the time they finished training, Sasuke was in no mood to stay around.

Or eat.

Or talk.

Or even _look_ at anybody.

He had to suffer through hours of Sakura prancing around, smashing things with her fists and having that fiery look in her eyes that made his spine tingle. In fact, he had nearly _lost_ the battle with his teammate, having been too caught up in the expressions on her face to focus properly.

(It was rather entertaining, the way she would smash things whenever she got the opportunity….he was just glad it wasn't his skull.)

However, one of his biggest struggles was the issue of chidori.

Even though he could barely remember, Kakashi had told him a few weeks after his return to the village that he had tried to kill her.

_He _had tried to kill _her._

That fact alone told him how insanely mad he had been back then, how tangled his mind and emotions were as that day years ago when his vision was red from all the blood pouring from his eyes.

Then, once the news sunk in, Kakashi proceeded to shock him even further.

_"As I understand, the reason you reacted in that manner was because she tried to kill you first."_

_Sasuke froze._

_"She…what?"_

_"She was instructed to take a team with her, but she drugged them and went on her own," the grey-haired man sighed, closing his eyes in deep-thought. "It seems as though she didn't want anybody else to get hurt."_

_Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the ground, refusing to show emotion to his former sensei._

_"Sasuke, you need to promise me that you won't use chidori near her. I know she'll _pretend_ like it doesn't affect her, but it does. I used it once as we were training, and she almost started to cry."_

_"But Sakura cries a lot," Sasuke huffed out._

_The tip of a kunai pressed into his neck._

_"Don't you ever talk about her like that," Kakashi growled, obviously hurt. "She has changed since you left, and you need to _work_ to earn her trust back."_

That day, Sasuke never _audibly _promised, but he told himself that he would try to make an effort. Well, as much as he could. He didn't exactly interact well with others, but he had learned anything from Itachi, it was that human relationships needed to be cherished. And it was hard, because every time he thought that they were on even ground, she…_did something _to him.

With a rugged sigh, he started to run home, only to be stopped by the call of Kakashi.

"Hey—Tsunade wants to speak to you, Sasuke. You should probably go now."

_Fuck._

* * *

_Stupid Tsunade. Stupid missions. Stupid rules._

The aura surrounding Sasuke was dark and menacing, fiercely intimidating every poor villager he passed on the road to Sakura's house.

It was the next day, and he had a light backpack slung over his shoulders, filled with only a few essentials that he needed just in case anything unexpected happened on his mission.

His objective? Escort Sakura to a village about one day's travel away, making sure she doesn't run into any trouble.

It didn't make sense to him, for Sakura was perfectly capable of protecting herself, but Tsunade stressed the fact that this mission was vitally important, and she couldn't have her apprentice waste even the _slightest _amount of chakra.

(She didn't bother mentioning that Sakura's skills had grown to be just as potent as hers, if not stronger)

So once he reached his teammate's apartment, he knocked on the door rather loudly, because he just wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible and enjoy the few days Sakura will be gone. (Without her to distract him, he'd be sure to improve that one jutsu he wanted to try)

"_Come in!_" he heard her cry through the walls, and he twisted the doorknob to find it unlocked.

_How foolish. That isn't safe at all._

She was hurriedly packing things into a small pouch, flitting around her kitchen, wrapping up solider pills as quickly as possible. Hearing him enter, she paused, looking up at her visitor.

"S-Sasuke?" she stammered out, cheeks flushing slightly. However, she quickly composed herself, brushing invisible dirt off of her usual tan skirt. "I…um…I was under the impression that Kiba would be escorting me."

"Hn."

_Is she disappointed? I would be a better help than that Inuzuka boy. My skill is infinitely higher than his. Does she have some sort of relationship with him?_

"Oh well," she sighed, continuing her work, though at a slower pace. "Could you grab my backpack from my bedroom? It's sitting on the bed."

He nodded, walking into her bedroom, highly aware that it would be the first time he had seen the place where she slept every night, got dressed….

….ignoring those thoughts, he reached her bed, staring unabashedly at the silky red sheets she had. _I wonder what is in this pack to make it so full?_

Telling himself it was purely to satiate his curiosity, he peeked into the bag, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Laying inside that innocent-looking bag, was a not-so-innocent set of lingerie, red and black and silky and revealing and—

-what the hell would she do with that on her mission? What was she supposed to be doing? Did Tsunade order her to do something…very _un-Sakura-like_?

"Sasuke? Do you see it?"

"Yes," he growled, picking it up and taking it over to her, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Are you ready to leave now?"

She nodded, taking the pack from him and placing inside her plastic bag of medicine and solider pills.

"Let's go."

Seeing the unafraid look on her face, Sasuke decided in that moment something that he knew was both illogical and stupid of him.

After he "left" her, he would secretly follow her to find out what the hell she would be doing with those clothes.

* * *

Sakura fought the urge to sigh as the scenery passed by the two ninjas without a single word being uttered for the past few hours.

_If only Sasuke was just the _slightest_ bit more talkative…he makes it so hard for himself to make friends already, keeping silent sure doesn't help._

Sneaking another glance, she watched the sweat beading on his forehead, his cheeks slightly red from what she guessed was over-exertion.

_Ugh…he was probably training before he left for this. He really needs to learn to save his chakra. _

She tried to ignore the way his muscles rippled under his shirt, the way his legs flexed with every leap forward on the tree branches they were sprinting on top of, and how his hair was blown back by the wind, putting his new (un-scratched) Konoha headband on full display.

Unfortunately, she was so focused on Sasuke, she lost her footing on a weak branch.

A quick screech left her lips as she fell to the ground, too surprised to react as she normally would.

_Stupid Sasuke. Stupid hormones. I hate this._

However, instead of feeling her skin bloodied and bruised, she felt soothingly warm, being held by something very warm, very…

….Sasuke.

….Sasuke?

….holyfuckingshitit'sSasuke

"Oh my g—Sasuke!" Sakura stammered out, openly gaping at the man holding her in his (muscular) arms bridal-style as he continued leaping through the forest.

"Don't slow us down," he mumbled quietly, and she was thankful that her head was buried in his chest, because she would've just _died _if he saw the furious crimson blush on her cheeks. She couldn't even find the strength to come up with a biting response to his not-so-subtle insult.

_It's a good thing he'll be leaving soon; I don't think I could stand being around him for much longer._

"You can put me down now."

Sasuke ignored her protest, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"We only have around ten minutes longer. Let's not waste any more time."

Knowing that he couldn't see her face, she scowled. _If I went with Kiba or Naruto, I wouldn't have to deal with this. Hell, even Kakashi would be better company on missions!_

_…whatever. At least I'll be on my own soon._

* * *

By the time Sakura left Sasuke behind at the checkpoint, her mood had lightened considerably. Though she would never admit it, being carried by him let her regenerate a substantial amount of chakra, making the diamond on her forehead practically tingle with excitement.

Solo missions meant getting to do everything by yourself, and if you made a small mistake, no one would ever know.

The village was bustling with energy, merchants lining the crowded streets and providing perfect coverage for the pink-haired kunoichi. Though she was famous in the shinobi world, civilian areas as remote as this rarely had even the most basic of knowledge of the current bingo books.

So getting checked into a hotel was no problem, and even though the quality wasn't the best, it felt nice to be on her own. However, she didn't have time for relaxing; she had a mission to complete.

She threw her bag on the bed haphazardly, reaching inside to pull out a set of lacey black lingerie that she (surprisingly) had already owned before she was assigned to this mission. A tight crimson dress followed, and with a reluctant sigh, she stripped down, then carefully putting on her scandalous ensemble.

* * *

Sasuke could feel the sweat start to appear on his forehead as he was forced to restrain himself from tearing Sakura's target apart with a well-placed chidori. His sharingan was definitely activated, but there wasn't much he could really do besides watch Sakura prance around in next to nothing.

The pink-haired kunoichi was currently sitting on her target's lap quite closely, wearing the tightest, shortest dress he had ever seen, with the ends of her hair curled ever-so-slightly. It was the first time that he had seen her in makeup, even though it was simply mascara and blush.

She looked every bit the seductress she was supposed to be, though he really, _really _hated the fact that she was masquerading as a high-class prostitute.

Did he mention that he _really _hated that?

The room was empty, and he was surprised she hadn't noticed him hiding behind a large piece of furniture (pride be damned). Perhaps she was too…focused…on seducing information out of the privileged pretty-boy huskily whispering things into her soft neck.

With every breathy giggle that left her lips, he could feel his temperature go higher, barely keeping himself from just lunging forward and killing the bastard. Surely he wasn't _that _important, right?

He closed his eyes in efforts of controlling himself, taking a few deep breaths while keeping himself completely silent.

However, the sound of a zipper made his eyes snap open.

He leered over at the pair once more, seeing what could have possible made that noi—_oh fuck no she did not just fucking do that areyoufuckingkiddingstopnono_

Sakura's dress lay discarded on the floor, leaving her in a skimpy lingerie set that put every single curve on full display.

For a second, he completely forgot about the presence of the other man, and imagined it was _himself _that was in his position.

_"Sasuke…I'll need you to release some…information," Sakura pouted, a sexy mewl following almost instantaneously. "Don't make me...beg…."_

_"Is there anything I can do for you~?" she grinned, inching forward and taking his hands in her own, placing them boldly on top of her warm breasts. _

_She giggled, arching her back into him. A groan left his lips._

_"I can do _anything_ you want…."_

As soon as Sasuke snapped back to reality, he realized two things.

One: he really needed to calm down certain parts of anatomy

And two: that man needed to die.

And Sasuke, being ever the levelheaded shinobi, took the second plan of action.

Before he realized it, he had thrown a kunai forward, slamming into the man's forehead with a satisfying "_twack_."

Sakura startled instantly, sharply turning around and glaring at the couch he was hiding behind.

"Are you fucking serious!" she yelled out, prompting him to stand up, though he kept his eyes averted to the ground. "Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you here? You just ruined a very important mission!"

It was strange to have _Sakura _yelling at _him_, because he was so used to her anger being directed at those…less attractive than him. But apparently the rage from a failed mission was enough to ignore her usual restraints.

Before he could choke out a stupid excuse, footsteps were heard behind the wall, what he guessed were the dozens of bodyguards that had previously been standing outside of the building.

_Did you hear that? Someone yelled in there! _One shouted, the voice muffled.

_Quick! Go check on the master!_

_There are intruders!_

Without hesitation, Sasuke scooped Sakura into his arms (much like earlier that day), dashing over to the perfect hiding place: a laundry closet.

He closed the door as quickly as possible, too focused on the noises outside to pay attention to just how small the closet was, and just how undressed Sakura was in her present state.

"S-Sasu—"

"Sh!" he hissed out, narrowing his eyes even though he knew that neither of them could see in the pitch-black area. The men outside were still milling around, and they could hear doors being slammed open and closed as they searched for the source of the intrusion.

The second one of them gasped loudly just a few feet away from them, he realized his fatal mistake: he left the body where anyone could see it.

"Good job, Sasuke," Sakura whispered harshly, her body completely pressed up to him and practically trembling with repressed rage. "There goes all my efforts on this _very important _A-ranked mission."

He continued to ignore her, instead wishing he had jutsu like Gaara of Neji where he could see on the other side of walls.

"If we get killed, it's completely your fault."

"Hn."

"And you'll have to tell Tsunade personally, by yourse—"

Before she could finish her sentence, a large hand was placed firmly over her soft lips, the gloss she had put on earlier completely gone by this point.

"Don't say anything," Sasuke whispered brusquely into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck and making her shudder. Much to her chagrin, her body was responding quite well to his (unintentional) advances, resulting in Sakura cursing herself and her choice in lingerie.

She tried to think of anything that _wasn't _Sasuke, anything that wasn't a highly attractive, highly fit male that was very close and _very _in his fertile peak and—

_Fuckfuckfuck, stop it, Sakura. We can fantasize about Sasuke later, right now we could be in a life-or-death situation. _

However, since Sakura was so focused on containing her own body's response, she didn't notice that Sasuke was undergoing the very same struggle.

_Don't think of Sakura's breasts, think of the men outside who could at any minute open the door to kill us. Don't think of how smooth Sakura's skin feels, or how nice she smells, or how physically attractive she is….fuckfuckfuck. Pay attention to the bodyguards who—oh no. oh nonononononononono not now, not now, not now…_

Sasuke's thoughts got steadily more frantic when he realized just what the proximity of a nearly-naked Sakura was doing for his anatomy.

_What did I do to deserve this…_

After a few minutes of thick, repressed sexual tension, the sound of footsteps retreated, the men outside moving upstairs to check for their intruders. Sasuke flung open the door as soon as possible, dragging Sakura out of there with one hand as the other performed the hand seals to transport them outside, never to see that damn closet again.

For the rest of the night, neither of them said anything to the other.

* * *

After a few hours of sprinting back to Konoha, the two shinobi reached their dreaded destination: the Hokage's tower.

For Sakura, she was supposed to explain how little information she had gotten, being cut off (by Sasuke) right before she was about to hear the most crucial secrets from her target.

For Sasuke, he was supposed to explain how he broke protocol and followed (stalked) Sakura to her mission location, interfering with her objective and nearly getting them attacked by enemy ninja.

However, Sakura, being the cunning apprentice of Tsunade, worked her way out of the briefing early with the excuse of "being needed in the hospital" and that "Sasuke needed to tell the rest of the story, not her."

(sometimes Sasuke really hated being the hokage's least favorite shinobi)

"If I didn't find this situation mildly hilarious, both of you would be in serious trouble," Tsunade frowned from behind her desk, her amber eyes boring holes into the Uchiha before her. "You do realize that you put Sakura in a very compromising position?"

"She already was," Sasuke grumbled to himself, making the blonde's eyebrows furrow.

"You know, you really are a piece of work, Uchiha," she sighed out, rubbing her temples furiously and sending a small bit of soothing chakra to massage her tense shoulders. "Before I send you on another mission, you need to settle out your personal life."

"My….personal life?" Sasuke asked incredulously. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"That is my final word on the matter," Tsunade concluded, taking a heavy swig from the cup on her desk. "Now leave my office and apologize to Sakura."

Sasuke stormed out as quietly as possible, in dire need of sleep and a shower.

_Me, apologize? Sakura should be the one apologizing. She was the one in that….outfit._

Thinking back to how sweetly seductive Sakura looked in lace underwear, Sasuke realized he needed to change his plans.

That shower was going to have to be cold.

Like so many, many times before.

* * *

**I'm gonna update my other fics this week, hopefully! I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I will be typing like crazy. (I have 5 classes MWF, and it sucks)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know how I want this story to ****_end, _****and the way I have it now, the next two chapters will be the last. However, if you guys have any suggestions/ideas for me, I'd be happy to make it longer!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto was feeling better than he had been in weeks.

The weather was balmy, he had gotten plenty of sleep, and he was sitting with a giant bowl of ramen in front of him. A few other shinobi joined him, and they were all sitting in Ichiraku after a long group training session.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto half-giggled out, definitely creeping out everyone at their table. "Two months is almost up."

"What's happening?" Choji asked abruptly, wanting to be in on the secret. His bowl was already empty, so he wasn't exactly cheerful

"Nothing to be worried about," Kakashi brushed off, sighing contently. "I know what I'm doing."

"Well I know for a fact that Sakura hasn't said anything to _anyone _so far!"

"What is this about Sakura?" Kiba interjected quickly, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto stammered out, waving his hands around. "Forget it!"

"Are you two doing some sort of stupid bet?" Shikamaru spoke up, rolling his eyes. _Of course they are. And knowing them—it has something to do with her and Sasuke._

"Not at all!" the blonde exclaimed frantically. "Please don't tell her!"

"You guys better not be doing something bad to Sakura," Kiba frowned, making Kakashi smirk a little under his mask.

"Why would _you _care, Kiba?" Shino broke in. And of course, everyone at the table got to watch Kiba's cheeks flush a very light shade of red.

"Uh…she's just a friend! Friends care about friends, you know?"

Nevertheless, while the table burst into laughter at the Inuzuka's nervous reply, Kakashi could feel a brilliant idea pop into his head.

* * *

After everyone had left, Kakashi made sure to take the same way home as Kiba.

Anything but subtle, the older man quickly fell into step with the younger shinobi, keeping his eyes forward.

"Hey, don't you live in the other direction?" Kiba asked a few seconds later, a question that Kakashi immediately ignored.

"Do you know what would make Sakura_ really_ happy?"

"…what?" Kiba asked reluctantly, trying to hide his eagerness.

"A certain teammate of hers has been rather rude to her recently. Do you think you could take her out for lunch or something tomorrow?"

As Kakashi expected, Kiba's cheeks flushed ferociously, even stronger than before now that he wasn't around the rest of his friends.

"I…I could do that," Kiba admitted. "But what if she says no? What if she isn't hungry? What if sh—"

"Her shift at the hospital is from 5 in the morning to 9 am, and then she works at the Hokage's office from nine to noon. You could pick her up then, and take her somewhere that sells dumplings."

"…that's awfully specific," Kiba commented, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi's odd behavior.

"Trust me. It will make her feel better."

"…okay?"

"Well, goodnight then!" Kakashi cheerfully said before turning around and walking in the opposite direction towards his own apartment.

Kiba frowned. _This better not be a trick._

* * *

With a firm frown on his handsome face, Sasuke Uchiha made his way to the Hokage's office, three red tulips in hand.

A few minutes earlier, he had been in the Yamanaka's flower shop, so desperate to apologize to Sakura, he asked her best friend: Ino.

Of course, once the blonde heard who the flowers before, it looked like she had experienced a major heart attack, her eyes widening and lips settling into a knowing smirk.

_"And what exactly is the occasion?" she asked giddily, making Sasuke want run right out of there and forget the whole thing._

_"I just need something that says 'sorry,'" he grumbled, avoiding eye contact._

_"And what exactly are you apologizing for?" she pressed on._

_Images of Sakura clad in a tiny set of lingere passed through his mind, making him tense uncomfortably._

_Ino noticed, and chose not to say anything, preferring to watch the Uchiha become very uncomfortable._

_She grinned to herself. '_Sakura is finally gonna get some_!' _

_"So you want flowers that mean 'sorry'?"_

_"Hn."_

_"You're in luck, because I am an expert in flower meanings, and Sakura knows quite a bit as well."_

_"Just tell me what to buy," Sasuke mumbled out, placing money on the counter. With another smirk, Ino made her way to a jar of tulips, picking out the exact color she was looking for._

'I'm a genius,' s_he thought happily._

_She handed the three flowers to him quickly, giving him his change as soon as possible so he could make it in time to catch Sakura before she left to get lunch._

_"Hurry so that you can get her before she goes to eat! If you're lucky, you could take her somewhere nice!"_

_Sasuke practically ran out of there, pretending he didn't hear the blonde's suggestion, but secretly considering it._

By the time he had reached Sakura's office door, he had pretty much made up his mind that he would try to get Sakura to go with him for lunch, though he wasn't sure what restaurant would be appropriate. Perhaps just a tea or coffee shop? That would make it look less like a "date," because after all, why would he want to go on a date with such an annoying...talented….attractive woman who would bear his ch—

_I should probably stop thinking about it, _he decided, opening the door without knocking.

However, to his surprise, he wasn't the only visitor to the kunoichi's office.

Standing in front of Sakura's desk with three white Camellia flowers was Kiba Inuzuka, looking to have been in some conversation with Sakura, a faint blush on his cheeks. However, once the door swung open, they both stopped their conversation and stared at the Uchiha with surprise on their faces.

Kiba's expression quickly changed to suspicion.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" he practically growled, eyes narrowed. Sasuke promptly ignored him, walking straight up to Sakura's desk and placing the flowers on top, making her mouth drop open with shock.

"We need to talk, so I'm taking you to lunch," he declared, making Kiba's eye twitch with annoyance.

"I already asked her, so she's coming with me," Kiba shot back, not liking the way Sakura's cheeks flushed at the Uchiha's actions.

"I'm her teammate, and I need to go over some things with her."

"Well she's not going to want to go with someone so demanding."

"She's not going to want to go with someone who brings their dog everywhere."

"He's actually at home right now, since you obviously didn't bother to notice that he's not in this room."

"Hey! Stop using this as an excuse to fight!" Sakura interrupted. "Since you both asked, we'll all go together."

They opened their mouths to protest, but she cut them off before they could say anything.

"That's my final answer. We'll all get tea together, and you two can act civilly."

"Fine," Kiba agreed reluctantly, placing his flowers in the vase he brought rather smugly, as Sasuke hadn't brought anything to put _his _flowers in.

"Hn."

"Then let's go; I'm hungry and don't want to waste time," Sakura smiled, before turning her eyes back to Sasuke's flowers once more.

Her cheeks began to flush again, harder than before once she realized what _kind_ of flower they were.

"Sasuke, did you pick out this type of flower with a specific purpose?" she asked shakily, picking them up and placing them in the vase Kiba brought. (much to his displeasure)

"Of course," Sasuke replied, confused at how she was reacting. Was she that surprised by his apology? "Is there a problem?"

"No!" she squeaked out nervously. "Uh—we can leave now."

She led the way out of the office quickly, avoiding eye contact with her dark-haired teammate.

Behind her, Sasuke and Kiba glared at each other. They had never really gotten along, and this situation only made it that more obvious.

"Don't get in the way," Sasuke warned quietly, sharingan flashing. He had had a rough couple of days, and didn't need anymore stress in his life.

"Same to you, traitor," Kiba scowled, making Sasuke feel the sudden urge to tear him apart with his chidori.

"Are you both okay with a tea shop?" Sakura broke in, still facing the opposite direction.

"Whatever you want, Sakura!"

"Hn."

She laughed a little to herself at how ridiculous the whole situation was. What the hell had gotten into these two?

* * *

The first ten minutes of the meal were spent completely in silence, the only time three talked was when they ordered their food. Even as the food arrived, they remained quiet, Kiba and Sasuke staring at Sakura and generally making her feel very uncomfortable.

"So, Sasuke," Kiba said slowly, making Sakura jump a little bit. "What did you have to talk to Sakura about?"

"It's between us," Sasuke frowned.

"Why keep secrets? We're all friends, right?"

"Kiba…." Sakura warned, not wanting Sasuke to get even more irritated. She wasn't sure what had gotten into the Uchiha recently, but if the flowers he gave her said his true feelings, she didn't want him to stop.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, I wanted to apologize for ruining your mission."

The pink-haired kunoichi raised her eyebrows with shock.

"R-really?"

"Tsunade knows it's my fault, and it won't go on your record."

"Way to go, Sasuke," Kiba chuckled. "Getting in Sakura's way, eh?"

"Don't be mean, Kiba," Sakura scolded, making him stiffen and Sasuke smirk.

"And I'm sorry for locking us in a closet together while you were so…exposed."

The table went quiet.

"Y-you don't have to s-say that," Sakura stammered out nervously, preferring to forget about that moment. After all, she had enjoyed it far more than she should have, but she'd rather _die _than tell _him _that, and she sure as hell didn't want that spreading around the village.

"You saw her in _what_?" Kiba asked abruptly.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Sakura protested.

"He saw you in _nothing_?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush, though thankfully no one was looking at him as he tried very hard not to picture Sakura dressed in absolutely nothing.

"NO!" Sakura said loudly, making several people in the restaurant turn to look at the noisy table. "It was just my underwear!"

"_Just _your underwear? Is that not supposed to be a big deal?"

"It's not like it's that much of a problem—Sasuke's my teammate! It was sure to happen eventually! Kakashi and Naruto see me in my underwear all the time, and they don't care!"

"_All the time_?" Sasuke asked, definitely not happy by her nervous response.

"I'm a kunoichi, it's not like I can afford to be modest! In life-or-death situations, or dangerous missions, I can't be worrying about the state of my clothes!"

"You do have a point," Kiba responded sadly, though more just to make her feel better. He did feel bad for putting her on the spot like that. "Sorry if I came off as rude."

"You certainly did," Sasuke muttered, which Kiba ignored for Sakura's sake.

An awkward silence fell over them, which Sakura used to gulp down the rest of her food and pull out her purse to pay for the meal.

"Thanks for going to lunch with me, you two," she said hurriedly. "It was certainly…entertaining."

"Hey! Let me pay for you, Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, it's fine. Enjoy the rest of your meal! I just remembered that I have to give Tsunade a report right away!"

With that, she zoomed out of the small teashop, the two shinobi's eyes following her, avoiding temptation to focus on her toned rear.

Once she left, Kiba let out a rough sigh.

"This is all your fault, Uchiha," he spat out, taking the final bites of his food and putting his money on the table.

"You shouldn't interfere with us," Sasuke warned.

"From what I've heard, you aren't exactly making her feel comfortable all the time. If you really cared about Sakura, you'd leave her alone."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I will when it's concerning my future wife."

Sasuke stiffened.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Kiba said roughly. "My clan wants me to marry her, and I'm certainly not objecting. She deserves someone who will treat her right, which is the opposite of what _you'd_ do."

"Who said I wanted to marry her?" Sasuke said awkwardly, making Kiba roll his eyes."

"She's literally the only girl you ever spend time with. And what you were saying to her earlier? Not exactly subtle."

Sasuke preferred to say nothing.

"But you're the one who chose to leave her before. Hell, I'd rather have _Sai _date her than _you_."

"Don't talk about my past like you know anything," Sasuke growled out, slamming his money on the table and standing up abruptly. With that, he left the shop, not bothering to look at Kiba's worried face.

The brunette sighed heavily, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

_If Sasuke admits his feelings, I don't have a chance in hell of winning over Sakura._

* * *

**1. I'm a sucker for KibaSaku, so just had to slip a little in**

**2. Last week I was trying to find some super-sweet shoujo manga to make me happy, so I started reading "Akuma to Love Song"….****_big mistake. _****I ended up staying up till 2am reading all 71 chapters available, sobbing my eyes out definitely more than once. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO CRY. YOUR HEART WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE IT.**

**3. I'm listening to the musical "Bonnie & Clyde" right now and it's really growing on me bc in case you haven't noticed, I like complicated romances**


End file.
